


Ariel

by void_star



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_star/pseuds/void_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some plans were disrupted by the events of Predacons Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariel

“Ariel, are you sure about this?  What if someone comes by?” 

“No one checks anything out of this section.  We’re fine.”

“Just because people don’t access it often-“ 

“Last time someone accessed this section, Sentinel Prime was still committing ‘necessary peace-keeping measures’ against Kaon civilians.  I looked it up.” 

A pause. 

“Point taken.”

Metal fingers intertwined, and two young data clerks almost forgot about illicit historical opinions for a megacycle. 

\---

“Orion, are you sure about this?  The Council labeled him a terrorist.” 

“It’s in the Councilmembers’ personal interests to make people dismiss him.” 

“Selfish interests are not always opposed to what is right.” 

“In this case they are. I did my research. The situation is just as bad as he claims, and those in power are doing _nothing_ to fix it.” 

“So why are you involved?”

“Because if I can help, no matter how little, I have a duty to do so.” 

The silence stretched for a few cycles.

“How do I join?”

“What?” 

“We can look up useful information faster if we work in parallel.  How do I join?” 

\---

_New Prime Appointed_

The assistant archivist quirked up an eyebrow at the headline, and took another sip of energon. She spat it back out when she read the prime’s prior designation. 

\---

The Prime and the General stood in silence.  The General was the first one to break it. 

“Standards of appropriate behavior constitute an undecidable problem.  Standards of professional behavior exist to be a decidable approximation.” 

“A true statement.”

“Which means that there exists unprofessional behavior which is not inappropriate behavior.”

The Prime considered. Then nodded. 

“Discretion is still required.” 

“This is my base. I know which corridors are unused, and when Catapult takes a break from paying attention to the security feeds.”

\---

“Sometime, when the war is over…”

“Yes?” 

“I would very much like to be spark-bonded to you.” 

A pause. 

“I would very much like that too.”

\---

“State your ship’s designation and allegiance.”

“Ark, Autobot. Hello, Ratchet.”

“Elita-1?  Sorry, I didn’t recognize your voice with the comm static, and the…it’s been a rough couple of days.” 

“I heard something about Unicron showing up?” 

“Yes, he did that, he’s contained now.” 

Elita-1 considered asking, and decided to read the report first. 

“Is Optimus there? We have a lot to talk about.”

The comm was silent.

“Ratchet?”


End file.
